tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theresa Derossett
"You have no idea how far I'm willing to go to protect my country." - Theresa Derossett explaining her patriotism Theresa F. Derossett is a character in the TACITUS series. She is a former pilot for the United States Air Force and also a former CIA agent. Later in the story, it is revealed that she was a part of Operation Blackfish, but after a mission gone wrong, she resigned from her position as agent and returned to civilian life to raise her family. Background Early life and military career Theresa was born in Lafayette, Louisiana, with a fascination in the military after hearing stories of her grandparents serving during World War II. This inspired her to join the United States Air Force in early 1993, right out of high school. Also in 1993, Theresa met, dated, and eventually married fellow Air Force pilot Donald Derossett. They participated in the Battle of Mogadishu and Operation Gothic Serpent together, as well as other combat missions in Iraq, Syria, Afghanistan, and Eastern Africa. However, in 1998, things took a turn when she was discovered to be pregnant with a child. It left her wondering whether she could continue combat missions any longer. Theresa flew her last mission in 1999: during an operation in Ahvaz, Iraq, she was shot down by enemy militants during an operation. She and her husband were both injured, but Theresa held off the enemy long enough for a rescue team of US Marines to find and save her. Unfortunately, her husband was killed before the Marines could save him, leaving Theresa traumatized and bitter. Following this, she left the United States Air Force and soon gave birth to two healthy female twins in the year 2000. Later, in 2001, she ended up the Central Intelligence Agency as a part of the infamous Operation Blackfish, thanks to then-CIA director Arthur Holmes offering her a chance at "retribution" against the terrorists that killed her husband. She ended up working as an operative for Operation Blackfish. Operation Blackfish Under the designation Blackfish-0, Theresa conducted recon and sabotage operations for the Central Intelligence Agency, particularly against the Islamic State of New Palestine. Eventually, it is revealed that she was the one who found Tamara Sultanovich after the latter escaped from Islamic State captivity and that she was one of the people within Blackfish to personally train Tamara in the art of fighting like a Blackfish agent. Theresa also happened to be present when Tamara found evidence claiming that Operation Blackfish was using illegal means to turn people into superhuman assassins. Though she was outraged like the rest of the team, she chose to keep quiet about this revelation and continued to work as a Blackfish asset-until she eventually decided to resign from the CIA, citing "too much pressure on the job" and "wanting to spend time with family", when she was really disgusted towards the CIA for its brazen disregard for interantional law. Apex Corporation and Black Rhino After retiring from the CIA, Theresa returned to civilian life. However, she found herself with a new job, this time from a network of corporate saboteurs known as Black Rhino, thanks to a group of friends she had, which also had connections to the network of saboteurs. Black Rhino's leaders sympathized with her after she told her story of the CIA's corruption and offered her a position in Black Rhino to fight for a "good cause" for a change. She accepted and was recruited into Black Rhino in 2009. In 2011, Theresa moved her family from Louisiana to St. Louis, Missouri, after accepting a job offer from Apex Corporation. This was also the perfect cover for Black Rhino, as she could report any schemes of corruption to Black Rhino from her job as an Apex Corporation employee. In 2016, she met new colleagues Tuna Bereket and her sisters Tamaya and Melek, in addition to Thelma D. Young, Helen G. Moore, Elaine R. Roberson, David B. Quintero, and many others. As of 2017, she is still working at Apex Corporation, while maintaining her Black Rhino profession as a "night job" of sorts. Vapor in the Wind During the events of Vapor in the Wind, Theresa is investigating the Children of Slender on orders from her superiors in Black Rhino. However, the mission goes sideways when she is kidnapped by the Children of Slender, alongside Dorothy Scott, Ellie Cohen, Tamara Sultanovich, Joyce Briggs, Natalya Fashkova, Laurette Sorel, Lydia Ross and many others. She later escapes with help from Derek Westbrook. Operation Hidden Nightmare TBA Personality She is extremely patriotic, proclaiming on multiple occasions that she is willing to die for her country. She is also very protective of her family, a trait she adopted when her husband died. She has since blamed her husband's death on her "negligence." Skills and abilities TBA Weaponry and equipment TBA Trivia *She was not hunted down by the rest of Operation Blackfish because she willingly resigned. Gallery Theresa F. Derossett Close up.jpg Theresa on the phone.jpg Theresa F. Derossett.jpg Theresa in the US Air Force.png|Theresa flying a helicopter in the US Air Force Theresa F. Derossett, agent.jpg|Theresa during her time in the CIA Crazy driver.jpg|Theresa escaping from New Dawn operatives Ransomed.jpg|Theresa being held captive by New Dawn terrorists Held for ransom.jpg|Ditto Claire Danes as Theresa.jpg|Theresa's OutBoom profile picture Theresa F. Derossett profile.png|Full body shot of Theresa Quotes Personal quotes "There are two kinds of people: Those who want to enlist in the military to serve their country, and those who just want a legal means of killing people." - Theresa Derossett "What, really?" - Theresa Derossett commenting on how persistent and relentless New Dawn terrorists can be Dialog with others "You didn't tell me you know Karate!" "I don't! That was Krav Maga!" - Theresa Derossett and Zev Levi, a Shadow Force member "I had him on the ropes." "Yeah, I know." - Theresa Derossett and Shadow Force member Tuna Bereket during a fight against New Dawn operatives in a hotel bathroom Category:Characters in the TACITUS series Category:CIA agents Category:Vigilantes